Kingdom Hearts III (ENX)
Kingdom Hearts III is the sequel to Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts coded, ending the "Xehanort Saga". It is for the PlayStation Portable PlayStation 3 and Xbox next. Plot Riku has become a Keyblade Master and is tasked with stopping the return of Master Xehanort. But Sora is soon dragged into the fray when a mysterious hooded figure appears before him and states he is out to restore Master Xehanort and he is willing to destroy anyone that would prevent him from doing so. Sora traverses the worlds in search of this mysterious figure and Riku. He soon finds himself in the Realm of Darkness, where he meets Aqua and Ansem the Wise, who never actually died after the explosion of the Kingdom Hearts Encoder one year before. When Aqua states their only hope to stopping the return to Master Xehanort rests at the mysterious Castle Oblivion, Sora goes there with her and discovers the sleeping Ventus. He awakens the Keyblade wielder when Ventus's heart returns from within Sora to its original owner, and the presence of Aqua and Ventus together again summons the Armor of the Master. This animated armor that once belonged to Master Eraqus battles Aqua, Ventus, and Sora, and soon disappears after it grants Sora the title of Keyblade Master for besting it. Aqua then stresses the urgency to try and find a way to restore Terra. Sora continues his quest around the worlds, and soon Kairi leaves in order to bring both of her friends back home. After she traverses these same worlds looking for her two friends, the trio reunites at the Keyblade Graveyard. There, Master Xehanort is revived and the mysterious hooded figure is finally destroyed. Terra is finally restored, as well, after an encounter with the Lingering Sentiment. The two trios then team up against and defeat Master Xehanort, but the evil Keyblade Master's schemes do not end here. He separates the group of Keyblade wielders by recreating Vanitas, who battles Sora to again forge the X-blade with Ventus as Sora's only aid. Aqua aids Kairi in the dangerous battle to free the possessed Sora, and Terra and Riku take on Master Xehanort. In the end, Riku is possessed by Master Xehanort and battles Terra to the point of death. Terra only is able to restore Riku's original state by unlocking his heart and giving it to him. After Terra gives Riku his Keyblade and vanishes from existence after apologizing for all he had done wrong to Aqua and Ven, Riku faces the last remnants of Master Xehanort's spirit, in the form the elderly Keyblade Master's animated armor. Kairi and Aqua are victorious in freeing Sora, but in the end, Ventus had to give his life as well to stop Vanitas. In a spiritual realm, the Armor of the Master appears before Terra. Eraqus's heart merging with it after being inside Terra for twelve years, the Keyblade Master forgives Terra for his submitting to darkness and grants him the title of Keyblade Master at long last, for Terra has finally learned the error of his ways. Terra now at peace with his Master, Eraqus teaches Terra how to return to the world of the living and restores Terra's physical being and heart. He does the same for Ventus, and with the two trios reunited after the brutal struggle to end the wrath of Master Xehanort, the worlds, as well as the previously suffering hearts of the Keyblade Masters Sora aided, are finally found at peace. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts III's ''gameplay system is very similar to that of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's, as it features three playable scenarios, one for Sora, Riku, and Kairi, respectively. It also includes a more advanced version of the Deck Command system and a more interactive version of the Shotlock. Dimension Links make a return, as well. Worlds *Mysterious Tower *Destiny Islands *Castle Oblivion *Keyblade Graveyard Characters *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Terra *Ventus *Aqua *Mickey Mouse *Yen Sid *Donald Duck *Goofy *Mysterious Figure *Ansem the Wise *Master Xehanort *Vanitas *Vanitas Remnant *Armor of the Master *No Heart Trivia *Many parallels from previous Kingdom Hearts games are found within Kingdom Hearts III. An example is the speech Vanitas-Sora gives before he battles Kairi and Aqua, as the words each character says during this particular cutscene are based on the speech Riku gives before his battle with Sora over Kairi's heart that took place in the original Kingdom Hearts. *This game serves as the international debut of several Japan-exclusive characters. Among these are the Lingering Sentiment, Armor of the Master, and No Heart (dubbed the No-Hearted One in the English version). Category:Kingdom Hearts III (ENX)